The Art of Becoming a Good Mafia Boss
by Cloverfish
Summary: Five basic requirements to become a decent boss. Not a perfect one, but at least decent enough to run a whole family. Oneshot stupidity.


**The Art of Becoming a Good Mafia Boss According to Vongola the Tenth**

Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Genre: General Stupidity -- and perhaps a little spice of OOC-ness

Summary: Five basic requirements to become a decent boss. Not a perfect one, but at least decent enough to run a whole family.

* * *

_**The Art of Becoming a Good Mafia Boss**_

_By Sawada Tsunayoshi – Vongola the Tenth_

* * *

I won't introduce myself, because I'm pretty sure anyone who got their hands on this book knows me enough to understand whatever I'm going to say. So, I'll start off with a short story based on my experience waaay back when I was 15 years old. I was still quite new to the mafia world back then, with only about one and a half year experience in it. Catching runaway mafia rules violators kinda counts as experience, no? Anyway, that time, I remember, was the time of the infamous ring conflict for the throne of the tenth Vongola boss. That's right, the one I—Sawada Tsunayoshi—and XANXUS had. That time was probably the time when I grew up to become the boss I am right now the most. The importance of life, the importance of allies and friends, _the wrath of a school disciplinary committee when you destroy his school_, how hatred can destroy someone...I do learn a lot after that time. But my resolution (to learn more) starts to grow in my heart in that event. Well, _everything big starts small._ Before then, I was still that dame-Tsuna who would try to run away from a battle when I think it's too 'scary'. But after seven days of battle against the Varia, I could feel a difference in myself. I'm no longer that cowardly Tsuna who cowers under a sheet of blanket on the bed on the day before a battle, ahaha.

Sounds like a rather self-centric story? Maybe, and I think so too. But it somehow teaches me that problems can actually train you to grow into a full-fledged man (or maybe, woman). Important, yes, yes. I found out that the reason of my current self lies back then, you know. Like I said, everything big starts small. If I hadn't face Varia that time, I don't know if I would be able to handle that ten-years-later incident which you might have known. Why do I tell you this? Because I believe there are moments when growth is already too late, so you must be able to grow as much as you can in any possible time :)

* * *

Now, there are a few things which will decide whether you'll be a decent boss or not. They are:

_**1. Understanding –** Make it mutual._

This might be silly, but believe me, if someone tells you that you need to become no-good in order to be able to become the perfect boss...that someone is somehow correct. _Honest_. Because I was the infamous no-good Tsuna back in the kindergarten, elementary, and junior high school, well, it was easier for me than for everyone else to be able to see the reality. People tend to 'act like an angel' in front of people who are _useful_. Or, as they used to say, _competent_. Yes, they used to look at me as someone who really shouldn't have graduated from elementary school because of that so-called 'dame quality' of mine, and I guess...that's the harsh reality of the world. Some people often look at other people...harshly, and _honestly_. Got what I mean?

Well, it's easier to understand people who are honest to you. And yeah, back to our main topic, one of the most vital things to become a good boss is...understanding of other people. Especially your subordinates.

Mutual understanding between boss and subordinates. That's number one. Take a look at the Cavallone Family, for a good, quick example. Dino Cavallone, the tenth boss of the family, has been proven to have a decent level of mutual understanding between him and all his subordinates, to the point that his subordinates know what to do without him having to give them any direct commands. They know when their boss is in trouble. Yes, they do, I know from _experience_. Is this called telepathy? Maybe. Maybe not. One thing for sure, Dino understands his subordinates, and they understand their boss as well. This understanding let them pour out their whole power to support their boss.

I'm sure by now some (if not most) of you are staring at this page while saying 'What the hell are you talking about?' or 'Isn't it supposed to be power?', or anything like those. But no, I didn't make a mistake, I clearly wrote _understanding _up there. So why do I put understanding as number one? Because, if you're not a boss or someone who's going to be a boss, you're not going to read this book anyway, so it would be useless if I put _position_ first, and in order to gain the trust from your underlings you need to _understand_ their feelings, so I don't put _support_ first. Wait, you can't become the boss without any support anyway.

Now you see the importance of this 'understanding'? I'm sure you do.

_**2. Intuition** – Hone it as if you were to die._

Stupid, isn't it? When most of us think that power is number one, it's intuition. Why intuition, you ask? Well, sometimes you need your intuition in order to be able to control your power. Sometimes you need your intuition in order to defend yourself....well, to be honest, it's intuition that have already saved me from coughlosingmyvirginity-- I mean, troubles, and I believe it's rather important because of that ;) Sometimes you need your intuition in order to solve a problem threatening your family. Intuition is basically important, and the only reason why intuition is under 'understanding' is because it takes understanding to be able to hone your intuition, that's all.

Now, some of you might be thinking that it sounds a little bit unfair, as this is coming from me who inherited the Hyper Intuition exclusive to the Vongola bloodline. But intuition can be honed. Yes, it _can_. You can't say intuition is inherited, or whatever. If you learn to pay more attention to your surroundings, little by little you're training your intuition. Intuition often comes from experience, too. Not only from inheritance. Which is why I said _hone it as if you were to die_. Because _it can actually be honed_. If something is impossible, you're not going to be able to improve it no matter how hard you try. Well, of course, those 'impossible things' are not actually that many in this world, but meh. Whatever. (Maybe I should've put _logic_ as number two, but then again, what's logical in the mafia world?)

_**3. Power** – Finally what most people think is the most important._

Well excuse me, 'most people', but you're quite wrong at that part. Sure, power lets you do almost everything you want. Power is what lets you build your family. Power this, power that, power everything, that's what some people –shut up Xanxus, I know you're one of these people— would say. Why below understanding and intuition? Because, in order to unleash your full power, you need to understand your own limit. You need your intuition to be able to grow powerful. There are two kinds of power we talk about here. Family power and your _own_ power. Family power is, technically, the power you gain from the growth of your family, your legacy. Political influences and economical power are two major ones, usually. Vongola, known to have a history of more than 400 years, have developed this 'power' in its 400 years. Your _own_ power, look, we're not talking about physical power or mental power (so shut your mouth now, Ryohei, Mukuro.). We are talking about _your _power that you use to _protect_ your family. Can you solve the problems threatening your family? Can you fight in situations where your family's 'life' is on stake? That's what we're talking about. If you can't protect your family, you're not set to become a boss yet. After all, the boss is the _sky_ for the family. Embracing, accepting and protecting the family as a whole. :)

....okay, maybe we're talking about physical and mental power as well. But since I'll be talking more about mental powers later, I'll just go over physical power a bit in this section. Physical power is what you got from numerous training, either spartan or from hell. Inherited power doesn't count here. Physical power is needed when you're fighting. Whether it's for your own sake as the boss, or for the sake of your family, or whoever you hold dear. How do you train your physical power? I believe that is quite self-explanatory.

Is that all, you ask? Well, normally those three are the most important ones and the only ones need mentioning, but based on _experience_, I'll give _two_ more bonus.

_**4. Mental power –** You'll need it._

(Especially if your guardians are six, testosterone-driven bloodthirsty men who seems to spend all the time trying to find a chance to rape you to hell.) I'm serious. How will you be able to become a good boss if you're driven to insanity by your own subordinates? Honestly, the reason of why most small families fall in a short time sometimes don't have anything to do with the top three I mentioned earlier. Sometimes it's simply because the boss becomes crazy after waves of problem attack him in succession.

The next question we have is 'how do you increase your mental power?' Well, unexpectedly, the answer is quite simple. Don't run away from problems, face them and try to solve them. You don't believe me? Fine. But everytime you run from your problems, you're spoiling yourself, and that's a no-no in any kinds of training, I believe. You're a mature, grown-up adult if you can face your problems without running away from them. A mature mind. Isn't that the proof of a strong mental power?

_**5. Self-defense –**__For your own good, for your own health._

Why self-defense? Well, sometimes your guardians – even being the closest people to you – can't be _trusted one hundred percent all the times_. /shifty eyes towards six Vongola guardians – girls not included/ When bad things involving them happens, you can't just pull a gun and _BANG!_, can you? Here, self-defense kicks in. In most traditional self-defense (like judo, karate, or whatever), the worst injury your opponent can get would be a broken rib, which can't actually threaten their life. Learn it. It will be useful. (Especially to counter perverts close to you. Six of them. And maybe even more. MANY more.)

But of course, the choice lies within yourself. ;)

* * *

That's all? Yes, congratulations. Five basic requirements to become a decent boss. Not a perfect one, but at least decent enough to run a whole family. :) Well, more like, five basic things which let me survive my six (and a half) guardians while running the whole Vongola. Some people just can't understand how hard it could be taking care of the family while putting an eye on your guardians at the same time. But then again, when you're a Mafia Boss, more than half of the problems you face come from _inside_ the family, not from the outside, in contrast to what most people believe.

Good luck in becoming a mafia boss! :) And I repeat, _everything big starts small_. Oh, and also don't be discouraged if you make a mistake, everyone makes one, just...try not to make _too many _of them. ;) _And yeah, be careful. Even the closest people to you might do....stuff...to you. /shifty eyes/_

_~Sawada Tsunayoshi_

* * *

**Says the writer: Ahaha, I fail OTL Why does it looks more like an essay than that essay I was trying to do a few weeks ago? OTL**


End file.
